Tears of An Angel
by Raptured Rose
Summary: "I'm sick," Jeremy said softly, his pale face finally looking up to gaze into his boyfriend's confused eyes.


Title:Tears of An Angel  
Rating: PG-13

"I'm sick," Jeremy said softly, his pale face finally looking up to gaze into his boyfriend's confused eyes.  
"Well, rest. If you're not better tomorrow, we'll take you to the doctor," Tyler told him, watching as Jeremy shook his head.  
"Tyler, listen to me. I'm sick. As in I'm dying."  
Jeremy watched as Tyler's face paled and his eyes widened. He could feel his own eyes filling up with unshed tears, but refused to show any weakness right now. If he didn't stay strong, Tyler would loose it.  
Tyler stood up and looked down at Jeremy, who was sitting tiredly on the bed. "What do you mean?"  
"I have Leukemia. I found out a while ago, but I didn't know how to tell you."  
"Does Elena know?"  
Jeremy nodded sadly, remembering how Elena broke down after the doctors said there was basically no hope.  
Tyler was silent for a long while, before he seemed to snap. "You can't die, Jer! You're too young, you have a whole life ahead of you! You.. y-you can't leave me."  
That's when Jeremy lost it and threw himself into his boyfriend's arms, the sobs racking his body. He could feel both his and Tyler's tears soaking their shirts. Jeremy wasn't ready to die, Tyler was right, he was too young. Sure, he's died countless times before, but always came back. This time he'd never be coming back and it scared him more than anything.  
Tyler gently pulled Jeremy into his bed, still crying silently. Jeremy felt small as Tyler wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.  
"Why can't you just ask Damon or Stefan to turn you?" Tyler asked, already knowing the answer.  
Jeremy sighed before answering. "I don't want to be a vampire. I'd be miserable, and probably be a blood addict. Caroline said since I was once hooked on drugs and alcohol, it may mess with my blood cravings. I'd be insane."  
"So, how long?"  
'"Till what?"  
"You know what, Jer. Don't make me say it," Tyler said moodily.  
"You mean how untill I die? I don't know exactly. The doctors estimated about three more months."  
Tyler was quiet again, and Jeremy decided to get some sleep.

As the months went on, Jeremy got worse. His face was paler, the bags were very visible, and he got incredibly skinny. It scared everyone, and Stefan begged Jeremy to let him just turn him, but Jeremy refused.  
The dreaded three months approached, and Jeremy spent most of his time in bed surrounded by his loved ones.  
Tyler, Elena, the Salvatores, Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie sat by his bedside one rainy afternoon, when Jeremy decided he was sick of just lying there waiting to die.  
"I feel like I should've spent more time doing the things I've always wanted to do these past months, instead of lying here."  
"What have you always wanted to do?" Tyler asked, grabbing Jeremy's tiny hand and using his thumb to rub calming circles into his palm. Jeremy looked at him and gave him a tiny, genuine smile.  
"Honestly, I don't know. I just feel bad that you guys have to sit here and watch me do nothing. It must be boring."  
"It's not. We want to be here for you, Jer," Matt said, giving his leg a comforting squeeze.  
"Are you scared?" Caroline suddenly asked, lifting her tear filled blue eyes to Jeremy's.  
Jeremy bit his lip and gave the question some thinking before shaking his head. "I'm actually not. I... I've died so much before, I know what to expect, and I don't fear it. I feel calm, and... I accept that it's time for me to go."  
Tyler looked down at Jeremy, who looked exhausted, and sighed quietly, before looking up to everyone else. "I think he's tired, he needs rest."  
They all nodded and got up, but Elena stayed as always, as Tyler had expected. They took each others hands and watched as Jeremy's eyelids fluttered shut and a peaceful smiled formed on his lips, and Elena let out a quiet cry.  
"Jer?" Tyler reached out to touch him, his hand shaking, but Elena pulled it away and shook her head.  
"Ty.. he's gone." Elena's voice sounded dead, but when he looked at her, tears were streaming down her frightened face.  
"No. No. Jer! No, don't leave me," Tyler shouted angrily at Jeremy's body, his vision blurred by tears. "Elena, go get Stefan, maybe it's not too late, we can save him, Elena, we can save him. Come on, Jer, please."  
He didn't notice Caroline enter the room to take Elena and Tyler away or the paramedics come in to take Jeremy's lifeless body.

The funeral was hell for Tyler to sit through. More tears were shed than he'd ever seen in his life, more words were said that he'd ever heard in his life, and he couldn't take it.  
When everything was over, he remained at Jeremy's grave with Elena, who's eyes were currently dry. They looked at each other and both fell to their knees with their arms wrapped around each other and sobbing harshly over the lost life.

"Do you, Tyler Lockwood, take Damon Salvatore as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Tyler grinned and gazed into Damon's eyes before saying, "I do."  
"And do you, Damon Salvatore, take-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I do. Can I kiss him now?"  
The whole room lit up with smiles and laughs as Tyler and Damon's lips found each other, and when they pulled away, Tyler couldn't keep the smile off his face.  
After losing his soulmate, Tyler thought his life was over. He spiraled into a deep depression, but then Damon came along and instantly cheered him up. But what really made Tyler fall for the older man was the fact that, Damon knew Tyler would never love anyone as much as Jeremy Gilbert, and he accepted that.  
Tyler looked up to the clear, blue sky and gave a soft smile, practically feeling Jeremy looking down at him with that beautiful smile of his.

**A/N: I know this isn't the best story, but I really wanted to write this. Death is a sensitive subject for me, so I cried a bit while reading this. But anyways, don't kill me for the ending, please? Reviews are always welcome. :)**


End file.
